fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Sorcerer
In the film's prologue, an enchantress disguised as an old beggar woman offers a young prince named Jack a rose in exchange for a night's shelter. When he turns her away, she transforms him into a sorcerer named Jafar and turns his servants into furniture and other household items. She gives him a magic mirror that will enable him to view faraway events, and also gives him the rose, which will bloom until his 21st birthday. He must love and be loved in return before all the rose's petals have fallen off, or he will remain Jafar forever. Years later, a beautiful but unusual young woman named Janice lives in a nearby village with her parents, who are inventors. Janice loves reading and yearns for a life beyond the village. She is also the object of unwanted attention from the arrogant local hero, Judge Claude Frollo. Janice's parents's latest invention is a wood-chopping machine. When they ride off o display the machine at a fair, they lose their way and stumble upon Jafar's castle, where he meets Jafar's servants. Jafar imprisons Janice's parents, but Janice is led back to the castle by her parents's horse and offers to take her parents's place. When Jafar agrees to this and sends them home, Janice's parents tell Frollo and the other villagers what happened, but they think they lost their minds, so Janice's parents go to rescue her alone. Meanwhile, Janice refuses Jafar's invitation to dinner, and Jafar orders his servants not to let her eat, but Jafar's servants serve Janice dinner anyway and give her a tour of the castle. When Janice finds the rose in a forbidden area, Jafar angrily chases her away. Frightened, Janice tries to escape, but she and her horse are attacked by wolves. After Jafar rescues her, she nurses his wounds, he gives her the castle library as a gift, and they become friends. Later, they have an elegant dinner and a romantic ballroom dance. When he lets her use the magic mirror, she sees her parents dying in the woods, and, with only hours left before the rose wilts, Jafar allows her to leave, giving her the mirror to remember him by. This horrifies the servants, who fear they will never be human again. As he watches her leave, Jafar tells his servants that he loves Janice. Janice finds her parents and takes them home, but Frollo arrives with a lynch mob. Unless she agrees to marry Frollo, the manager of the local madhouse will lock her parents up. Janice proves her parents sane by showing them Jafar with the magic mirror, but Frollo arouses the mob's anger against Jafar and leads them to the castle to kill him. He locks Janice and her parents in a basement, but Jake, who hid himself in Janice's baggage, chops the basement door apart with Janice's parents's machine. While the servants and the mob battle for control of the castle, Frollo finds Jafar and attacks him. Jafar is initially too depressed to fight back, but regains his will when he sees Janice arriving at the castle. After winning a heated battle, Jafar spares Frollo and climbs up to a balcony where Janice is waiting. Frollo follows Jafar and stabs him from behind with his sword, but loses his footing and falls to his death. As Jafar dies from his injuries, Janice whispers that she loves him, breaking the spell just before the last petal drops from the rose. Jafar comes back to life, and he and the servants become human again. The last scene shows Janice and Prince Jack dancing in the ballroom as her parents and the servants happily watch them.